


Future Imperfect

by Danianha



Category: Aladdin - Menken/Ashman, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Four words and two characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Aladdin looks forward. Or not...





	

 

“Prince Ali! My friend!” boomed across the courtyard. Badly startled, Aladdin jumped up from the dining couch where he had been morosely nibbling at uninteresting appetisers and hit his head on the tray of burning figs that the hovering attendant had been offering.

Chaos ensued.

Which was to be expected really since the newly arrived guest was the one-and-only, incomparable Genie (he had many other descriptive adjectives which he would supply if you looked even remotely interested).

“How are you faring? Lonely with the beauteous Jasmine at the Princess retreat?”

“How did you know about that?” queried Aladdin suspiciously.

Genie looked sheepish and explained in great detail and with funny voices how he’d been asked for a favour by a friend of a friend of a friend who he’d met in Hawaii who had a daughter who had a friend who had a cousin who was in extreme need of “Princess training”. So he’d set up the retreat. Naturally. And then sallied forth to entertain his good friend Aladdin.

Aladdin was less than grateful.

Genie realised that Aladdin was desperately lonely - missing Jasmine who had already been gone half a day - and with only the mediocre talents of Babkak, Omar and Kassim to sustain him. He’d have to up the entertainment level. He reached into a voluminous pocket and pulled out a matchbox sized trunk which expanded in all directions to become, unexpectedly, an enormous crystal ball on a stand.

“Behold!” he boomed.

Aladdin winced.

“Behold!” Genie exclaimed slightly more quietly, “an opportunity to speak with a descendant!”

“Ancestor, don’t you mean?”

“No. From the future. One of your kin. One who believes in childlike wonders and will answer a disembodied voice.”

“Ah. Um, how soon before that madness enters my family? Or is it too late? I don’t have any children yet… Do I?”

“No, no, no” protested the loyal Genie, “your family is as sane as mine! Or, it will be.”

“…”

Genie gestured to the ball “See, there he is.”

And indeed, in the ball could be seen a blue clad man clutching a large black tile to his chest, staring out at the pair of them and tapping his foot in something that looked like it might possibly be irritation. He looked like he’d been there a while even though he hadn’t.

“Hello” he said “can we focus here?”

Yes, that was irritation.

“Who is this?” whispered Aladdin in an attempted aside to Genie.

“Hello-o! _You_ called _me_. I’m Doctor Rodney McKay Ph.D. Ph.D. and I’m busy – life and death, the usual. _You_ called _me_. Ghostly voices, unsupported vortexes, clearly two way communication, clearly directed at _me_. Get _on_ with it.”

Aladdin really wanted Jasmine to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Four words: burning, loyal, lonely, matchbox  
> Two characters: Aladdin, Rodney McKay (thanks! Priestess_Kitty_Neko. I almost mean that.)


End file.
